True Friend
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Newport Beach shook when Ryan came to town, what happens when Jimmy Cooper's brother sends his daughter to Newport, and she already has a relationship with the fab four and Volchok, how could this be? Profile for Longer summary, set 1st season
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: All conversations in Italics are flashback

A/N: Nicknames are used till identity is known, but will reappear throughout the chapters

**Prologue**

"Flight US 865 from Phoenix to Santa Ana is now boarding at Gate M-18," the PA system rings out in the Phoenix airport.

A tall, slim, sixteen year old brunette walks over to Gate M-18, carrying her tan shoulder bag, on her shoulder with her ticket in hand. She reflects back on her old friends and family, she would soon be reunited with.

She first reflects on her writing buddy that most people don't understand why they are friends, and how he became her editor, two years ago.

_"Seth, come on the chapter is amazing," the now fourteen year old brunette says looking at him._

_ "I'm not saying that it isn't. It just needs some work, you are an amazing writer. You just need an editor," Seth looking at her._

_ "Basically you are asking to be my editor," She says looking at him._

_ "If you'll have me, Writer," Seth says._

_ "I'd love to, Editor," Writer says._

That was the day that she and Seth Cohen started their careers as a writer and editor. Their relationship was usually Instant Messaging and phone calls.

She hands her ticket to the flight attendant before getting ready to board. She now reflects back on her preppy god sister, a year ago on a visit.

_"That just does not make sense," Summer says as she looks at the now fifteen ear old brunette sitting on her bed._

_ "Ummer, how does that not make sense," she says looking at her god sister._

_ "Why would you start a long distance relationship? A guy form Chino, makes it worst. Lil, why oh why," Summer asks._

_ "You don't know Ry. He's sweet, broody, dark," Lil says with a super light in her eyes._

_ "Oh great, you're infatuated with him," Summer says rolling her eyes in a sarcastic tone._

That was the day that she and Summer Roberts would never forget because Summer went on for hours about it and never forgets to bring it up when they talk. Their relationship was usually phone calls and text messages.

She walks on to the plane and places her bag in the compartment over head after taking out a pencil case and a few notebooks. She takes her seat as she reflects back on her youngest cousin; from a four month ago phone call.

_"I miss you Lils," Kaitlin says into her cell phone as she is sitting in her room._

_ "I miss you too Lynn," Lils says._

_ "Are you coming to visit soon," Kaitlin asks, missing her cousin, who was still living in Phoenix._

_ "You know there is actual talk of me moving to Newport Beach," Lils says._

_ "Really," Kaitlin says super excited._

That was the same day that the Newport Beach community was alerted that another Cooper was coming to town. Kaitlin had never been good with keeping things to herself. Their relationship was mostly phone calls.

She buckles her seat belt as she opens her drawing notebook and pulls out an artist pencil before starting to sketch out something. She reflects back on her middle cousin, a few months older than her, and their phone call from two months ago.

_"Glad school is over Issa," she asks as it now June._

_ "I love it, I can finally relax and have fun, An," Marissa says as she sits on the beach watching Luke surf._

_ "I'm glad, you are having fun," An says._

_ "How does the packing go? Any ideas on where you'll be staying," Marissa asks as excited as Kaitlin is._

_ "The plan is my eldest cousin's apartment, it seems to be like the easiest adaptable place for me, but who knows," An says._

That was the first day she felt like the world would go back to normal. Marissa always had that ability to help her see the good things to come. Their relationship was e-mails and phone calls.

She pauses her sketching as the plane takes off. She waits till the plane steadies before going back to sketching. She reflects back on her eldest cousin and their phone call a week ago.

_"So you ready for this," she asks._

_ "Please I can anything that is thrown at me. Including guardianship of you," Volchok says._

_ "Oh you think so, Kevy," she says smiling._

_ "Time and place, Lily," Volchok says._

_ "1:50pm, Gate G-5, Flight US 865, Santa Ana Aiprot," Lily says._

That was her ticket out of Phoenix, her ticket to safety. Most people didn't know that Kevin Volchok was her maternal cousin, therefore why she felt safest with him. Their relationship was mostly phone calls and letters.

She looked at her sketch, seeing it was coming to form of her boyfriend. She guess her was now her best friend, as she reflects back on her four former friends, from a meeting with them four and half months ago.

_"Lillian you are late," a tall muscular brunette male says._

_ "Sorry Trevor, shit has hit the fan, as you very well know," the brunette says, Lillian Cooper._

_ "Trevor you should have remembered that," a tall skinny black hair male says._

_ "Right forgot, sorry Tyler," Trevor says a he leads her into a room with a tall blonde girl and a muscular red hair male._

_ "Anytime Cuz," Tyler says._

_ "Nick, Leigha," Lillian says addressing the other two._

_ "Nice of you to join us Lillian," the red hair male says, named Nick._

_ "We have some concerns to discuss with you," the tall blonde says named Leigha._

_ "What's up," Lillian says._

_ "We wanted to tell you that you are out," Tyler says._

_ "That we are going to make your life hell," Trevor says._

_ "For the charges of you being a liar," Nick says._

_ "No matter what you say, we know the truth," Leigha says as she tries to interrupt._

_ "We suggest you stay in Phoenix to endure your punishment of a lifelong torture," Tyler says._

_ "Because we will follow you to Newport and continues to destroy you," Trevor says._

_ "We will have to punish you for not obeying the rules, on top of the charges punishment," Nick says._

_ "We will give you a week grace. The rules and conditions will be delivered in two hours. I suggest you get out of our sight now before we remove that grace, Liar," Leigha says._

_ "This is goodbye to your social life and status," they start to chant._

_ Lillian looks shocked, looking at her former best friends before running out of there as quickly as she could._

_ "Let's get started on Social Exile," Leigha says._

It was more like social hell. She was called names, blocked out of settings, secluded, bullied, physically and verbally assaulted. Those four had been her friends since she was ten and had exiled her for something that wasn't her fault. This is what caused her to move to Newport. They knew of the Roberts, Cohens, and Coopers but not about Kevin. Little did she know they are on the same flight.

Lillian continues to sketch the portrait of her boyfriend as she tried to enjoy her flight. Lillian knew she would be fine when she hit Newport Beach, she would be safe and loved. She was especially excited about surprising her boyfriend as she reflected back on their last phone call six weeks ago.

_"Hey Li," Ryan Atwood says sitting in his room._

_ "Hey Ry, how are you," Lillian asks._

_ "I'm good, but I should be asking you that," Ryan says._

_ "I'm fine, in six weeks I'll be amazing," Lillian says._

_ "I can't wait," Ryan says smiling._

She was less than forty minutes away and couldn't wait. She would have a new piece to show him when she saw him. Their relationship was lengthy letters and phone calls. That was till now because Lillian Cooper would be in Newport Beach with him.


	2. Safe in Newport

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: All conversations in Italics are flashback

A/N: Nicknames are used till identity is known, but will reappear throughout the chapters

**Chapter 1: Safe in Newport**

She put away her drawing equipment as the plane started to descend. She smiled as the feelings of being safe began to wash over her, but also the feelings of being nervous for being reunited with the ones she loves.

She would get to see Ryan, Summer, Seth, Marissa, and Kaitlyn tomorrow. Her only thoughts for tonight was grabbing a bite to eat and then sleep. She would explore Newport tomorrow during the day, before going to the Cotillion and surprising everyone. She knew it was going to be a good few months.

Leigha, Nick, Trevor and Tyler always knew when they didn't get their way. They would know that she wasn't home schooled when school came back, especially when Linus would be seen and she wouldn't be.

She hopes that Kevin actually opened her letter. It was plain and simple, she gave him the time, place, location of gate, and date, so he hand no excuse to miss her arrival date. She also hopes that he dropped off Ryan's letters at the Cohen's place.

"Passengers we like to thank you for flying Air America and hope you enjoy your stay in Newport," the flight attendant says as they landed.

Lilian smiles, unbuckling her seat belt, grabbing her carry on before exiting the plane. She walks out of the gate looking around.

"Lily," Kevin calls spotting her a few feet away.

Lilian smiles, racing over to him. Kevin smiles catching her in his arms, smiles, hugging her, and spinning her around.

"I've missed you," she says as she hugs him tightly.

"I've missed you too, and now you are safe," he says looking at her.

"I know, so ready to get out of here because I am," she says looking at him.

"Let's get your bags and go home," he says leading her over to baggage claim.

The two cousins smile walking, not realizing that they are being watched.

"Who the hell is he," Trevor asks looking at the three.

"I do not know, but we are going to find out," Nick says.

"We will always know where she is. We take shifts, I want to know the second she is alone, we punish," Leigha says.

"Isn't this a bit extreme," Tyler asks.

"Are you feeling sorry for her," Leigha asks looking at him.

"What no, I am just saying she has power here, we don't and I don't feel like sitting in jail," Tyler says.

"Don't worry, we'll punish and than back to Phoenix with us," Nick says.

"Exactly, we just leave no evidence it was us," Trevor says looking at him.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? You guys want to ruin her life to an extreme that we can only do by leaving evidence that will make he come back to Phoenix," Tyler says.

"We don't want her back in Phoenix, we want her to remember the wost night of her life," Nick says.

"We all know her character, which means one of you two get to give the painful blow," Leigha says looking at the cousins.

"I'd say you do it cuz, you always wanted to be with her," Trevor says.

"Fine, I'll do it," Tyler says as they follow the two.

The cousins walk out of the airport towards Kevin's van.

"You sure, you just want food and sleep, I can drop you off at the Cohen's," Kevin says as they get in.

"I've been flying all day, food on the plane sucks, and I am in no way ready to deal with Aunt Julie," she says doing up her seat belt.

"Your choice, but I think you should," he says driving off.


End file.
